


Brivido involontario

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Travestito involontario [1]
Category: Maria Holic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kanato non accetta i suoi sentimenti.Partecipa alla Corsa delle 24 ore.Prompt: 05. Brivido
Relationships: Shizu/Kanato
Series: Travestito involontario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541659





	Brivido involontario

Brivido involontario

Kanato sospirò pesantemente, affacciandosi alla finestra. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò il cielo.   
< So che è un ragazzo. La mia fobia lo percepisce, lo sente. Eppure, quel suo aspetto da giovane donna, mi rassicura. So che indossa una parrucca, che in realtà mi odia. Non dovrei fidarmi!  
In fondo, non tutte le ragazze, nonostante i loro aspetti bellissimi, sono dolci. Figuriamoci se si tratta di qualcuno che si è solo travestito. Se non mi chiudessi sempre e solo in istituti come questo, che divide i due sessi nettamente, lo capirei.  
Eppure quando Shizu mi si avvicina, avverto un brivido lungo le spalle > pensò.

[105].


End file.
